Ducknapped
by Pearl Light
Summary: A fired employee of Scrooge's is out for revenge. The target of which are four small ducks and a few other characters here and there. Hope you enjoy. Chapter three now up.
1. Your Fired!

_Ducknapped_

By: Pearl Light

Disclaimer/ author notes: I don't own _Ducktales_ or any of the character in this fic for the exception of the original character Del Fox. Who doesn't love Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewy, and Louie and that darling Webbygail? The lovable Lunchpad McQuack, Mrs.Beakly, Duckworth, and who can forget Fenton Crackshell. I wrote most of this when I was 16 I recently discovered it in some of my old computer files and thought why not post it. I looked it over and gave it some touch ups here and there. Also well as actually ending it. Anyway enough with the author notes read, review, and enjoy.

Scrooge McDuck was riding in his limo watching the scenery roll by as he and his accountant headed towards the Scrooge McDuck Bank of Duckberg. Fenton sitting beside him saw the pensive expression on his face.

"Mister McDuck, what's wrong" asked Fenton Crackshell. He noticed his boss has been rather detached during the car ride.

"Ay it's nothing Fenton, firing someone is not something I ever look forward to. Sure I may lose my temper and fire Launch Pad after every other crash but he knows that they are all empty threats. He may act like an idiot but he knows I wouldn't be able to find another pilot willing to fly to the places he takes me nor one who has as big of a heart he." Scrooge replied.

"Aww Mister McDuck I didn't know you care so much." Fenton laughed

"But don't think for a moment I wouldn't fire anyone if they slacked in there performance." Scrooge responded seriously

"Oh Mr. McDuck I know you don't like to fire people that's why I triple checked the situation. I do believe most if not all of your higher up employees have realized that by now as well and they respect you for it."

"Aye right you are Fenton" laughed Scrooge and smiled "It's one of the benefits they of working for me for such a time. Surprise, I'm not the tyrant tycoon the media makes me out to be. I actually do try to work with the unions and supply fair wages"

"Fenton you remembered the files?"

"Yes, there right here." Gesturing to the inside pocket of his jacket. "Who would have though me as me a bean counter may have ended up saving your business."

"Aye it's good you're thorough with your numbers and caught this. I might have eventually but according to your figures I would have lost millions at that point."

"Maybe more he hid his acts extremely well. I even had a hard time following all the losses but after he's arrested we should be able to find out where he stashed the some of the money."

"Aye maybe but he's no Beagle Boy who would crack at the sight of cake." Scrooge sighed

"Still as much as he could have gotten away with, he didn't get much."

"Aye and for that I'm glad, you know what really brothers me about this, when I hired him I did so cause I thought he was honest." Scrooge said.

"The important thing is he was found out and he'll go where he belongs, in jail. I'm sure you're not the first one who misjudged him."

"Aye I know Fenton I know"

Once they arrival at their destination around the block from the bank the police were already there. They went over a few last minute items before making their way to the bank.

Scrooge walks into the Scrooge McDuck bank of Duckberg followed by Fenton and a half a dozen police officers. He quickly reached his destination, a big office with the name Curt Del Fox written on the door. Scrooge pushed the door open and barged right in.

"Oh Mister McDuck what brings you here?" Del Fox asked politely while he quickly hung up the phone he was on.

"You know exactly why I'm here. You have been stealing from the people of this bank and you have been harboring money from the special charity funds I've set up for the poor."

"And where did you get all your information from. I can assure you your source is quite wrong" Del Fox remarked coolly, eyeing Fenton while he said this. He knew he was Scrooge's accountant and quite a good one at that if what he heard was true. However, there was no way anyone could have proof of his actions suspicions yes but not proof.

"From me that's where, and I can prove it" Fenton said wanting to defend his findings. He then proceeded to show Del Fox his evidence he had collected. "I realized something was amiss when some of the accounts of employees of Mr. McDuck weren't yielding the interest rate they should have. I quickly found that money was being lost from individual accounts. Besides that people's interest rates were coming up short and money seemed to have simply vanished. There was a lack of funds from Mister McDucks charity from this bank. Since some of those bills were traceable I was able to track them to the stock market under your name I found 453,890 dollars from the fund. The rest of the more I found there was exactly the amount that was lost from all the accounts. You though since you were stealing from diffenent and random accounts you wouldn't get caught." Fenton finished. Del Fox was speechless he never thought anyone would have been able to trace all the money but he did and he was right about everything to.

"So in light of this evidence you are fired and under arrest," Stated Scrooge while he struck a hands across the chest prose. Del Fox became enraged and pulled a gun almost out of thin air at the speed of light aiming for Scrooge. Fenton saw and yelled to Mister McDuck. Thanks to the quick reflexes he had fine tuned since becoming Gizmo Duck he was quick enough to act. He dived into Scrooge pushing him to the floor .A shot rang out at that instant as a bullet ripped though Fenton's shoulder.

Before leaving the scene Del Fox shouted behind him "You'll pay for this McDuck and so will your stupid accountant."He then jumped out the first level window of his office.

"Fenton are you ok?" Scrooge asked worriedly.

"Yeah for the most part but I got hit in the shoulder though." Fenton said though gritted teeth.

"Get and ambulance and someone follow that madduck." Scrooge bellowed. This got there attention.In all there years of working for him they never saw him lose his cool, he's usually calm and collected while everyone else is in a panic. The ambulance was there in a flash and Fenton was loaded into the ambulance just as quickly. Meanwhile Scrooge contacted Gander Dee and Mrs. Crackshell so they could meet them at the hospital.

"Where's Fenton? Where's my baby?" cried a worried Ma'ma Crackshell as she entered the Duckberg City Hospital. For the first time she is seen without signature curlers, bathrobe, and slippers. Her hair is tied back and she wore simple blue dress. Gander Dee was with her and had on her typical outfit.

"He's in room 122 recovering from the surgery. He should be fine and ready to leave in a few days but the doctors say after he's discharged he'll need to stay off his feet." said Scrooge "I'm very sorry for the turn of today's events and want you to know I'll handle all of the medical bills he'll have the best of care."

"Thank you Mister McDuck. I'm sure Fenton will be happy when he hears he'll be out of here soon. Though I doubt he'll like the additional rest, he'll be eager to get back to work. I never have seen him as happy as he has been since working for you." remarked Mrs. Crackshell. "Is it alright if we see him?"

"Yes though the doctor asks that we limit our time since he needs rest."

"Yes we won't be long"They went down to his room.

Later after they left Scrooge went back to Fenton's room.He knocked on the door "Fenton can I come in?"

"Yeah, Sure Mr. McDuck."

"Fenton, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life today. And it should go without saying; you know you're welcome to have as much time off as you need. There has also been a guard posted in the lobby so you should be safe. As soon as your better I would like to award you for your heroic efforts" Scrooge stopped there. He knew that this was something Fenton has always wanted to be awarded as him not as Gizmo Duck. He saw Fenton light up then start to laugh which caused him to wince in pain.

"As much time off as I need Huh. I remember when I first started working for you that would be something you never would have done. You changed alot in the past few years."

"Aye I have and for the better might I add. Like I said you do have as much time as you need but let me remind you that there is a madduck out there who has his sights on us it would do us both good if Gizmo Duck was around."

"I know Mister McDuck I won't be out long just until my arm heals. Trust me I'm not looking forward to watching Ma'ma's Soaps." Fenton paused for a moment "Um Mister McDuck I... Ma'ma told me you're paying the medical bill I would like to thank you for that."

"Think nothing of it Fenton. Just get better" Scrooge said as he left.

More authors note: Yeah this is the first fanfic I uploaded on here in a long time. If anyone has any hints or tips on better ways to display the stories or what not, let me know. Thanks again reading and dont' forget to read and review.


	2. Del Fox returns

Author's note: This is the second installment of the fic. I hope you enjoy. And thank you to loonytunecrazy for your review.

It has been four weeks since anyone saw or heard from Del Fox. In this time Fenton's shoulder healed up nicely and he was back on the job. The other day he was officially congratulated by Scrooge McDuck and the mayor for his heroic efforts. Which also so happened to be the day Fenton asked Gander Dee to marry him, she of course had said yes. Since the day he was shot Fenton realized how much he wanted her in his life. He never again wanted to miss an opportunity to show her how much she meant to him. He planed that after they were married he would tell her of his dual identity, Gizmo Duck.

Unfortunately for all parties involved Del Fox was about to come out of hiding. He had been watching four young ducks, three boys and a girl the last few days. They were Scrooge's three grand nephews Huey, Dewy, and Louie, and his adopted niece Webby. These four innocent ducklings were by far the best keys to Scrooge's undoing. Del Fox also made himself well acquainted with the daily routines of all those in the McDuck household. He was finally ready to set the first part of his plan in motion.

He watched as Duckworth, Scrooge's butler, walked out the house towards the family car. Del Fox stole a quick glance of his watch and smirked, two O'clock right on schedule. Duckworth too glanced at his pocket watch; ever since the incident at the bank he had made sure he arrived at the school early. Duckworth was blissfully unaware that someone was in the shadows watching him. When he bent over to open the car he was unaware of the figure stalking up behind him. He never expected the blow to his head and quickly slipped into the world of unconsciousness. Del Fox wasted no time hastily tying and gagging Duckworth before he dumped him in the trunk. He got into the car and as he adjusted the rear view mirror he straighten the tie of his butler costume. Now he was ready for the next part of his master plan as he drove to the school to wait for the young ducks.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby chatted as they walk to where their car usually parked but abruptly stopped when they saw that Duckworth wasn't the one standing next to it.

"Where's Duckworth" asked Huey.

"He's in the hospital along with your uncle I was sent by a Mrs.Beakly to come and fetch you. Apparently your uncle and his driver have been in a terrible a car accident and are in the hospital, where I am to take you." The "butler" told them. The young ducks reacted in both fear and worry as they heard the terrible news of their uncle. So much so they didn't notice that the car they were getting into was the same and only car their uncle owned, until it was too late. The boys and Webby stared at each other sorrow evident in their eyes. After all their adventures and the villains their uncle went up against they couldn't imagine that he would be beaten by a simple car accident. Each one of them had tears in their eyes and silently prayed that their uncle would be ok. Dewy hung his head unwilling to let the others see him cry on floor of the car was the candy wrapper he threw there this morning and suddenly a horrible thought stuck him.

"Hey wait a minute if Unca Scrooge was in a car accident how can we be in the same car from crash, Unca Scrooge only has one car." The ducklings quickly realized they have been tricked. Uncle Scrooge had warned them he was threatened a few weeks earlier, that's why they weren't allowed to walk home from school. Huey and Dewy the two sitting by doors pushed and kicked at them to no avail, they were locked. Del Fox watched as they futilely tried to escape, when Huey started to pound on the windows he tossed a small vile into the backseat and closed the small window between the front and back seats. The broken vile released a pink gas.

"Cover your mouth, it's knockout gas." Louie yelled. It was too late they were all asleep in a matter of minutes. Del Fox drove to a clearing behind a park where another van awaited. Transferring the ducklings and Duckworth and disguising them proved to be an easy task. Once in the new vehicle he then made his way towards his headquarters a small rundown house in the middle of the slums of Duckberg. Even though there were people walking around no one notice the guy bringing home a few new appliances, Del Fox deposited his hostages in a small room making sure to tie the ducks' wings together so they couldn't escape.

"Now, to make that no good accountant pay." He knew Fenton's mother would have been great leverage but she never left the trailer for more than a few minutes at a time and that was only at commercials, she'd be to hard to kidnap. The new fiancée however, was a different matter all together. She was outgoing, social, and most important very trusting. It was she who Del Fox planned to take. He had sent an express letter to her from "Fenton" earlier this morning asking her to meet him at the clearing in the park for a romantic engagement picnic dinner. In about an hour she would be there but when she gets there it won't be her Fenton she will find.


	3. Worried

Author note: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay been busy chapters may come a bet slower now. Again hope you enjoy.

2 hours after the boys came up missing

Scrooge McDuck was pacing in the entrance hall of his mansion he had been worrying since the kids and Duckworth were only a half hour late. "There's probably a good reason why Duckworth hasn't returned with the lads and lass yet, Mrs.Beakly" He said for the tenth time this hour. He was trying to convince himself this and at the very least not alarm Mrs.Beakly more than she already was.

"I'm sure there is there maybe traffic or he took them out for some ice cream or something because one of them had a bad day. The lads could even be in detention. And he's waiting for them to let out" She replied trying to be calm but failing miserly.

"He knows the situation at hand and he has a cell phone. Beside the fact that he detests lateness, he calls for even the slightest of traffic delays. No he would have called by now. I hate to say but I think we should call the authorities.

"I know your right but I pray your not." Mrs.Beakly responded numbly, as she handed the phone over to Scrooge.

"Hello Duckberg Police Department...This is Scrooge McDuck...get me the captain...yes...Hello Captain my nephews, Webby, and my butler Duckworth haven't been heard from in 2 hours...yes I know that's not a long time...yes but the threat I told you about...I fear the worst...can you send over a few officers and put a search out for them...What yes I know how much that costs if you forget I own the Duckberg Police department...I'll pay the over time...thank you...I'll be waiting, bye." Scrooge hung up the phone. "There'll be here shortly"

30 minutes later

"Fenton, Fenton, where are you?" Gander didn't understand why he changed his plans. He and she were supposed to go to a fancy restaurant tonight but Fenton sent her a letter today with a few changes. Maybe he thought this would romantic. While it was like Fenton to be a tad late at times he never was this late nor was he usually romantic, flashy yes, romantic not so much. But still he just proposed maybe he wanted to show her how romantic he could be. While she waited she was getting impatient how could Fenton have her wait in a creepy place like this. She never realized she wasn't alone.

A figure jumped out of the shadows and tackled Gander to the ground.

"Fenton, what's wrong with you?" She yelled when she turned to look at him she saw it wasn't Fenton, but a strange man. Oh no. Her mind went back to a few weeks ago when Fenton told her the threat the one who shot him made and how he wanted her to be careful.

"I'm not your Fenton. How can you love such a dumb duck anyway?" With that Del Fox flipped her over and firmly pressed a clothed soaking in knockout tonic to her face she was out in seconds. He loaded her into the car and liked the others he had no problems getting her to the small room. As he was about to leave he noticed that the butler finally looked like he was coming to. It's about time he's been out for three hours already. He strolled out the door he had to get the next step of his plans into ready. Boy will Scrooge and his dumb accountant _love_ what he had up his sleeve.

2 hours later

Scrooge was pacing across the main entrance way of the mansion. He knew something was wrong he hadn't heard from the boys, Webby or Duckworth in over four hours. The police who initially came seemed to be there only to patronize an over anxious quadzillionare now seemed to be suspicious of foul play. At first when the police came they tired to calm me and Mrs.Beakly down saying "that we were overacting and that the children would be walk though that door any moment." Now there were a set of officers at the door and another at the phone however, even with their presence Scrooge still felt lost. Despite his wealth he never felt as rich as he did until the children came into his life. One of the few regrets he had in his life was that he never had any children of his own his nephews and Webby changed that. Scrooge looked up and silently prayed yet again for their safety. He looked over at Mrs.Beakly and she looked like she was handling this better than he was. He could tell she was nervous and scared as she was serving the police tea he hands shook every so often. Yep she definitely had a wall up one that he didn't want to be around when it broke. Except for that one time when the boys thought he treated Duckworth as a slave he never though of firing him but if Duckworth did bring the kids home now he'd probably fire him on the spot. He was convinced that there no logical excuse that he would be able to come up with. He looked over to Mrs.Beakly pouring some tea for the officers some of it spilling slightly. Strike that, if Duckworth came home now she would fire him then never again have the children out of her sight. He sighed and shook his head he wouldn't fire him on the spot maybe tomorrow but tonight he would drop to the floor and thank the Great Duck in the sky for their safety.

Suddenly the phone rang Mrs.Beakly jumped startled by the sharp sound; the police were ready in a flash and prompted Scrooge to pick it up. Scrooge took a quick intake of breath when he picked up the phone.

"Hello...Fenton where are you I've been trying to get in touch with you... Gander never showed up...Aye I fear for the worst too...no come over the police are here...bye.

Meanwhile

Fenton was sitting at the table sipping on his sixth glass of water and munching on his fifth breadstick. He has been waiting for Gander to show up at the restaurant for over an hour. Needless to say he was starting to get nervous she hardly been late for a date and never stood him up before. He reached into his pocket and reached for his cell phone yet again noting again no new messages. As he was about to pocket it a thought struck him and he walked out the restaurant. Just as he did the phone beeped showing he had a few new messages. The restaurant must no longer let cell phone signals get throw enough customers must have complained against all the cell phone rings. All of the messages were from Mr. Mr. McDuck when heard the first message he frowned and an awful thought struck him. No it was impossible but still. He numbly dialed Mr. McDuck "Hello Mr. McDuck...I know you know Gander never showed up for dinner...I fear the worst...I'm going to the police...ok...bye.


End file.
